<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise PARTAY!!! In The Idol House by lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739616">Surprise PARTAY!!! In The Idol House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond'>lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idol House [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Maki, Idol House, Spring Cherry Blossoms, Terrace House - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/pseuds/lonelypond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a plan for Nishikino Maki's birthday. Which one is the winner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idol House [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise PARTAY!!! In The Idol House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TWO NIGHTS BEFORE NISHIKINO MAKI'S BIRTHDAY</strong>
</p>
<p>Hoshizora Rin flumped, hanging her upper torso down off the bed she and Koizumi Hanayo were sharing to watch the latest installment of Idol House.</p>
<p>“ ‘S weird, Kayo-chin, we were talking about all this with Maki two weeks ago and now it’s on TV.” Rin did an ab curl.</p>
<p>“Having only a two week delay is HUGE." Hanayo's eyes gleamed behind her glasses. She loved talking Idol House. "Nico worked so hard for the initial set up, to make everything go smoothly. She originally pushed for one week, but there was no way editing and song rights could have happened.”</p>
<p>Rin giggled. “It’s like Maki’s in soooper slow motion.” </p>
<p>Rin bounced a leg impatiently, Hanayo leaned down to pull her up, “Come on, it’s coming back. Maybe we’ll see Maki.”</p>
<p>But no, they cut to a conversation in one of the three girl’s bedroom, Kawano Aki talking to Bokeh Blossom guitarist Harada Mai, who had switched rooms with Yazawa Nico after Kawano confessed her crush on Muse’s tiny tempest.</p>
<p>Aki was lying prone in the bottom bunk, dressed in sweats, her arms wrapped around her favorite huge purple plushie. Fluffy bathrobe pulled around her, Mai was sipping from a mug of herbal tea in the padded, circular seat catercorner to the bunks.</p>
<p>“They fight all the time, Mai-chan. Maki-chan…”</p>
<p>“Maki-chan?” RIn and Mai spoke at the same time, Rin sitting up, suspicious.</p>
<p>Aki shrugged and blushed, “She is awfully cute. And it’s no wonder she’s grumpy. Nico leaves her down in the recording studio alone for half the night. Just yesterday, I heard Nico shouting at Maki-chan that she needed to put a better effort into Shizu-chan’s new song. And why is Shizu-chan getting Muse’s composer to work on her solo?”</p>
<p>Mai shook her head, “Maybe she didn’t tell Japan about her crush on the composer’s fiancee?”</p>
<p>AKi frowned, “Shizu-chan has a crush on Nico? Well, Nico’s being so nice to her…”</p>
<p>“No, Aki-san, I meant you.” Mai quietly correcting.</p>
<p>Aki shook herself, disgruntled, pounded the plushie a little, and shifted so she was sitting cross legged on the bed, “Well, I don’t think Nico’s so nice anymore. Maki’s probably used to being fussed over and instead of fancy takeout or bentos, Nico just leaves these...dented soup thermoses full of curry or something and disappears. Maki-chan’s probably used to expensive restaurants. Her parents own a hospital, they're super rich, it’s why they didn’t want her on the show.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Mai seemed surprised.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I looked her up on a Muse fansite.”</p>
<p>Hanayo and Rin held hands for comfort, “Maki’s not going to like this.”</p>
<p>“Nico’s going to hate this.” Hanayo sighed.</p>
<p>“The site said Maki-chan’s birthday’s coming up. I think we should throw her a party.” Aki put the plushie aside, “Shizu-chan suggested it because Maki’s been so helpful.”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Rin shouted, waving a fist at the screen. “You’re lying, Aki-san.”</p>
<p>Mai took another sip. “That could be fun. Have you talked to Nico?”</p>
<p>Aki pouted. “She’s too busy. She’s got that sakura shoot in Kyoto.”</p>
<p>“I bet Nico has already made plans.”</p>
<p>“From what I heard it didn’t sound like it.” Aki slid closer, whispering.</p>
<p>“What did you hear?” Mai put her mug down and leaned forward. </p>
<p>
  <strong>TWO WEEKS AGO</strong>
</p>
<p>Maki was sitting behind her keyboards, headphones on, eyes closed as she concentrated. Nico paused in the door for a moment, jacket over her arm, to enjoy the sight of Maki totally absorbed in music, luxurious eyelashes fluttering, luscious lips mouthing lyrics. Nico missed that voice, she was sorry she didn’t have more time to spend here with Maki working on music, but if Nico was going to really launch her solo careeer in two and half months, she had a lot of miles and hours to put in. Plus, Maki was so relaxed here, in the recording studio, with the best equipment, able to move more than she had cramped up in her room with a laptop and midi synth, hiding her habits from her parents. After a few minutes, and Maki's luscious lips mouthing lyrics Nico didn't know, Nico couldn’t watch anymore, and just decided it was time to slide her arms around her talented, gorgeous, spaced out fiancée. But Nico had forgotten just how spaced out Maki could get when she was working out a problem, so when Nico’s hands slid over Maki’s, Maki screamed and jumped, Nico reflexively holding onto the chair so Maki didn’t tilt onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Nico-chan?!!!!???" Maki's voice trembled,  "What are you doing, why did you, that was….”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Maki, I thought you saw me…”</p>
<p>Maki snapped, “I wasn’t expecting a ninja stalker.”</p>
<p>Nico grinned, “Nico did look dangerously hot in that ninja photoshoot back then.”</p>
<p>Maki reached for the power cord that had been pulled out of the computer, “The only thing you’re a danger to is electronic devices.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re the one who nearly knocked the laptop over. Don’t blame Nico.”</p>
<p>“I almost had it, Nico...you know how I work, why did you interrupt me?" Maki scowled, "I’m doing this for your stupid show.” </p>
<p>“It’s not a stupid show,” Nico turned to the camera, glitter smiled and did her signature move, “Nico Nico Ni, you know how important it is for people to see the real work Idols put in. Too many people think we’re silly airheads.”</p>
<p>“I WAS working and you…” Maki had her headset in one hand, gesturing with it, “Can I get back now, before I totally lose the counterpoint.”</p>
<p>Nico sighed and shrugged, “Sure. Nico is sorry she scared you.”</p>
<p>Maki’s voice was almost a shout, “I wasn’t scared.”</p>
<p>Nico fluttered her eyelashes alluringly, “Nico just wanted to see if you wanted an escort home.”</p>
<p>Maki put the headphones around her neck, leaned over the table, glancing at the clock on the laptop, “Nah, I’m going be up for a couple of hours to finish this. And I’ll sleep on the couch down here.”</p>
<p>“You could come up to Nico’s room.”</p>
<p>“I thought we agreed that wasn’t a good idea.”</p>
<p>Aki had been standing outside the door, waiting for a moment to break into the conversation. As soon as she pushed the door open, Nico’s head swivelled, ruby eyes narrowing. Then Nico relaxed, “Hi, Aki. Did you need Nico?”</p>
<p>Aki toyed with her ponytail, “I didn’t know you were here, Nico.”</p>
<p>Maki snorted and leaned into her hand, elbow propped next to her laptop, laser focused on the distance Nico was keeping from her former bunkmate.</p>
<p>“Nico is ninja tonight.” Nico glanced back to stick out her tongue at Maki, who rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if Maki-chan wanted a snack.”</p>
<p>Maki saw irritation flash across Nico’s face and didn’t know why, but when Nico answered Aki, there was only the slightest whip of sarcasm as Nico began, “Maki-CHAN is fine. Nico is taking care of her. But it’s so late, Aki. And Nico’s been telling you that there’s nothing better for an idol’s skin than 8 hours of sleep.”</p>
<p>Maki wondered when the last time Nico had slept for that long.</p>
<p>Nico put a weighted arm around Aki’s shoulder and hurried her to the door, “Why don’t you try the cucumber mask Nico showed you the other night? Nico will check later to make sure you placed the cucumbers right.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Nico-chan.”</p>
<p>“Nico Nico no problem.” Nico flashed her hand gesture, shut the door solidly, turned the lock and faced Maki, leaning casually back, “Nico misses you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure the centimeter Kawano-san’s skirts lose everyday soothes you.”</p>
<p>“Nico doesn’t notice.”</p>
<p>Maki glared at Nico as she dropped back into her chair.</p>
<p>Nico pushed off the door and ran a hand through her hair, “Nico doesn’t care.”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>Nico was behind the chair again, her mouth close to Maki’s ear, “Can we try this again?”</p>
<p>After a hesitation, Maki nodded.</p>
<p>Nico slid her hands down Maki’s arms, squeezing Maki’s hands before pullling the composer into a hug, “I missed you. I’m sorry I have to leave before breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Oh..is that…”</p>
<p>“Kyoto.”</p>
<p>Maki’s forehead hit the keyboard, “This April sucks.”</p>
<p>“Nico will make it up to you.”</p>
<p>Maki slid the headphones up, surprising Nico with a smile, “I know it’s important. And I love you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Nico leaned against the table, staring into the tempting warmth of Maki’s eyes as she took Maki’s left hand, running her fingers over the stones of the engagment ring. “Once Nico gets everything set up, we’ll have more time together.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Come upstairs and snuggle.”</p>
<p>Maki blushed and shook her head. Three in a room was not a thrill or a draw for Maki.</p>
<p>“Okay, Nico will stay here for awhile.” Nico pulled her shirt out of her skirt, pulled up her knees after she sat, and wrapped a throw around herself.</p>
<p>“Listen to this for me, Nico-chan.” Maki moved a lever and the speakers came on.</p>
<p>“Any time.” Nico would sit on nails, glass, and lava for the brilliant gleam in those sharp, amethyst eyes. Maki’s daredevil grin brightening all of Tokyo when Nico was all in on Maki was a more enticing show than anything Nico had ever imagined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>ONE WEEK AGO</strong>
</p>
<p>All of the residents agreed that one of the coolest things about Idol House was that it was also Muse House, with Nico living there, Hanayo helping with social media, Umi leading workouts, long distance dance tips from Eli, Maki in the basement, Kotori dropping off clothing samples, Rin leading a dawn run three times a week, Nozomi dropping by via virtual hangout to gossip and to give insights from her cards, and possibly everyone’s favorite perq, Honoka sweeping through occasionally with an encouraging smile and a week’s worth of desserts from Homura. Today was drop off day and Honoka popped in, glad to be away from the bakery for an afternoon.</p>
<p>“Honoka-chan!” Aki had been waiting in the kitchen, taking Hanayo's advice and making supportive comments on fellow house members TWIG posts, although she ignored Nico’s posts from Kyoto. Three weeks, two guest spots, several photoshoots. Aki didn’t know what Nico’s trick to success was, but she was determined to at least get a Nishikino Maki tune of her own, if not Nishikino Maki.</p>
<p>“Aki-chan! You look cute today!” Honoka put down the stack of boxes with a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Let me get you a juice.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Honoka sat at the table, glad to have someone getting her a cold drink instead of fussing at her like her mom did.</p>
<p>“So did you hear about Maki’s birthday party?” Aki asked over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Honoka tilted her head, puzzled. She knew Nico had planned a surprise Muse get together and Rin and Hanayo were going to take Maki out to dinner and bring her to the restaurant they'd all decided on since Nico had to nearly hit hyperspeed to get back to Tokyo in time. “Yeah, Maki’ll be surprised.”</p>
<p>Aki took a deep breath, “You know we’re having it here, right, the night before so we can all watch the broadcast together.”</p>
<p>“But RIn and Hanayo were…” Honoka scratched her head.</p>
<p>“Oh, Rin went and told Maki…”</p>
<p>Honoka snorted, “And Nico thought I was going to be the one spoiling the surprise. I can keep a secret.”</p>
<p>“I knew I could count on you." Aki patted Honoka's hand, "Muse really benefited from your leadership.”</p>
<p>Honoka reached into the box she’d placed on the table and pulled out a daifuku, “Nah, we decided not to have a leader. Or Eli would have been if she’d joined earlier.”</p>
<p>Aki opened another box, “Ooh, sakura mochi. Thanks, Honoka-chan, you’re the sweetest.”</p>
<p>“Better eat them before Nico gets back. She never admits to having a sweet tooth, but Maki says she can never find a dessert after…” Honoka froze, suddenly remembering she was in a house full of cameras and Umi’s lectures on not revealing private details ever, but especially when visiting Idol House, especially about Nico, because EVERYONE wanted to know things about off camera, behind the scenes Nico.</p>
<p>“Are you making the birthday cake?”</p>
<p>“Me and Kotori always make the cakes.”</p>
<p>“That’s so sweet. I hope I find people who help me like you help each other.”</p>
<p>Honoka finished her bun, debating whether she wanted another or just the juice. “Well, now you know us.”</p>
<p>“That’s the most amazing…” Aki hugged herself, it really was amazing that THE Kousaka Honoka just bounced into the kitchen to talk about anything. She was never leaving Idol House. It was too exciting.</p>
<p>Juice, Honoka decided. “I guess I’ll see you next week for the party. I’ll have to get Umi to remind me.”</p>
<p>“Just give me your number and I’ll text you.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Honoka bumped her phone against Aki’s.</p>
<p>BACK TO THE RIN PANA BEDROOM</p>
<p>Rin’s phone played "Start Dash". “It’s Honoka. She wants to know what time she’s supposed to bring the cake tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Maki’s party is in two days.”</p>
<p>Rin typed rapidly, “Yeah, I’m telling her.” Rin read the reply and whistled, “She says Aki-san says Nico moved it to tomorrow because I ruined the surprise.” Rin’s chartreuse cat eyes were wide as she stared at Hanayo, “I didn’t ruin the surprise.”</p>
<p>“No.” Hanayo glanced at the screen where the studio team was discussing Aki’s sudden interest in Maki, “Oh no!”</p>
<p>“Oh no?” Rin asked quizzically, then shouted, “OH NO!”</p>
<p>“We have to call Nico!”</p>
<p>“And Maki!”</p>
<p>Hanayo hesitated, “But if we do anything to mess up the show…”</p>
<p>Rin interupted, “If it’s a surprise party Aki throws, Maki will hate it.”</p>
<p>“Maki will hate it.”</p>
<p>Maki’s our friend, Kayo-chin. We have to tell her.”</p>
<p>Hanayo hummed, nodding, her fingers pushing into each other.</p>
<p>“Kayo-chin?”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to Nico first.”</p>
<p>Rin frowned, then threw herself back into the pillows, “All right. But then I call Maki.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Rin grabbed the remote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Day Before Maki’s Birthday</strong>
</p>
<p>Rin paced the clubroom, “Maki’s not in school, not answering her phone, not at the House.”</p>
<p>Hanayo glanced up from her phone, “Nico hasn’t heard from her either, but Nico hasn’t really been available.”</p>
<p>The club room door slammed open and Honoka fell in, followed by Umi.</p>
<p>“We have a problem.” Honoka annouced.</p>
<p>In contrast to Honoka's vibrating with concern, Umi sounded her most serious. “We have an opportunity, Honoka, to model proper behavior for our peers.”</p>
<p>Honoka grabbed snack bread out of her bag and tilted her chair back as Umi fussed at her.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Rin asked.</p>
<p>“You saw last night’s Idol House too and you know Aki-san is plotting something.” Hanayo sped through her words as she connected clues.</p>
<p>Umi settled very primly into her usual seat, ‘Yes, that was the final clue. Honoka had been bothered by a conversation she had with Kawano-san last week, suggesting Nico changed the plans for Maki’s birthday party.”</p>
<p>Honoka nodded, “It took me awhile, but there was something very weird about our conversation. So I asked Maki and Umi.”</p>
<p>“YOU TOLD MAKI ABOUT THE PARTY!?!” Hanayo squealed.</p>
<p>Honoka shrugged, “Rin would have ruined the surprise anyway.”</p>
<p>Rin got to her feet, hand slapped to her heart, “Rin can keep secrets.”</p>
<p>Hanayo smiled fondly at Rin, “We know, Rin.”</p>
<p>“Honoka is just deflecting blame for having spoiled my surprise party last month.” Umi tapped the table.</p>
<p>“UMI!”</p>
<p>“Hah!” Rin pumped both fists in the air.</p>
<p>Umi reined in the mood, “Rin, Honoka, please control yourselves. We need to make a plan.”</p>
<p>Hanayo slid her chair from the computer screens to the table, “What do you want us to do, Umi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>IDOL HOUSE, EVENING BEFORE MAKI'S BIRTHDAY, AS KAWANO AKI SETS UP A PARTY</strong>
</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan, can you go see if Maki-chan is ready to take a break? I bet she’s been working all day.”</p>
<p>“Maki-san is not here today, Aki.” </p>
<p>Aki leaned away from the banner she was hanging. She’d had a makeover session with a stylist that ran late and started setting up the party as soon as she got back to the House. “I thought you had a recording session this afternoon.”</p>
<p>Shizu smiled, “I had to reschedule.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wonder if she’s…”</p>
<p>“AKI-SAN!” Honoka bounced in, waving, “That’s such a cool banner. I brought a cake.” Honoka carefully placed a box on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“That’s great, Honoka. Just give me a minute and I’ll take a look. If Maki-chan’s not here…”</p>
<p>“Maki is not here.” Umi announced, as she placed a laptop and projector on the table, “And since you find yourself with free time, we have a wonderful opportunity to discuss why integrity is the foundation of success in any industry or situation.”</p>
<p>“Um.” Aki got down from the step ladder, looking confused.</p>
<p>“Unless you have an objection, Kawano-san?” Umi’s expression was tightly masked anger, but her voice was sickly sweet. Aki suddenly felt nervous.</p>
<p>“Of course, not, Sonoda-san.” Aki bowed, as Honoka nodded approvingly, “Please teach me.”</p>
<p>“Take a seat.” Umi pointed to a specific seat, in case Aki mistakenly thought there were options.</p>
<p>“And then cake and karaoke, right, Umi-chan? Rin-chan can’t beat my score…”</p>
<p>“FIRST, Honoka, we watch the presentation. Attentively.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Honoka suddenly hoped Umi would dim the lights so maybe she could take a quick nap. Rin had been smarter, deciding to show up AFTER the lecture.</p>
<p>Umi smiled at Aki, “Feel free to take notes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>KYOTO, AFTERNOON OF THE DAY BEFORE MAKI’S BIRTHDAY</strong>
</p>
<p>Nico hadn’t heard from Maki since yesterday lunch and after texting with Hanayo this morning, she was worried. But Honoka had texted that she and Umi were taking care of it, so Nico didn’t just walk off the set. It was too early in her career to be anything but cheerful and helpful no matter how many cute girls were trying to hijack your fiancée’s birthday party. It was always too early in your career, but right now, Nico was working especially hard to build a reputation as flexible, dedicated, and professional.</p>
<p>The Kyoto temple setting was almost beautiful enough to take her mind off Maki. Nico watched blossom full branches bounce gently in the wind, creating a gorgeous floral tunnel through the red torii gates of the shrine. The pink and white against the red was breathtaking and Nico watched the video crew set up, excited to be filming here. And then a flash of moving red caught her eye, a smiling redhead in a soft pink and white floral dress, a long sky blue coat open, walking confidently through the gates. A hallucination? A dream? No, Nico shook her head, watching as Maki reached up with an easy grace to let her fingers glide through the silky blossoms as she neared, a vision of earthly beauty touching on divine, the jewels on her engagement ring glinting in the sun. Sweetness, confidence, and poised beauty demanded Nico’s immediate approach. Nico had to stop herself from running, but she lifted her kimono skirt so it wouldn’t impede power walking.</p>
<p>“Hi, Nico-chan. You blossom.” Maki offered her hand. Nico wondered if this was actually a scene from a movie, rather than the ordinary, daily life of Yazawa Nico, aspiring super celebrity idol and number one producer in the universe. But whatever this was, she caught Maki’s hand in hers and pulled today’s gorgeous surprise gift closer.</p>
<p>“Hi, Maki-chan. People are looking for you. In Tokyo.”</p>
<p>Maki’s eyes widened with fake innocence and she spoke in the tone Nico had come to recognize as indicating Maki had done something she thought clever. “But I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Maki continued smug, using her explain math to Cocoa voice, “It’s my birthday tomorrow, Nico-chan.”</p>
<p>“Nico knows. We had a surprise party all set up.”</p>
<p>Maki shrugged, other hand in her coat pocket, glorious amethyst eyes glowing as she glanced up at the fragrant cherry blossoms surrounding the path, casually leading Nico away from the crew. “I wanted to be here." Maki looked straight into Nico’s lustful heart and winked. "It’s scenic.” </p>
<p>Nico still had Maki’s hand and she pulled the redhead to a stop, her wooden geta adding enough height that she could peck Maki on the cheek easily. “Nico didn’t notice until now.”</p>
<p>Maki nodded, pleased at Nico’s attentiveness, and continued her steal Nico away stroll, “It was nice of you to reserve the Suite Tsukimi at the Ritz Carlton for us, Nico-chan. There’s a private moon viewing deck and a Japanese garden.” Maki giggled. “It’s exactly the kind of place I’d want to spend my birthday.”</p>
<p>Ah, Maki had been planning this long before the surprise parties. Nico chuckled, swinging Maki’s hand. “Of course, Nico knew that.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Nico knows everything.” Maki checked to make sure they were out of view of the shrine and pulled Nico in for a hug, “I missed you.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Maki-chan.”</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you.” Maki stepped back, sounding pleased and worried, “And you look so cute in your kimono. Maybe I should have worn one?”</p>
<p>“No.” Nico flipped Maki’s gossamer skirt gently, enjoying Maki's slight shiver at the contact, “You are perfect.”</p>
<p>Maki blushed, both hands going back to her pockets,</p>
<p>“Nico plans to show you how perfect as soon as we wrap up here.” Nico's voice was soft, but certain.</p>
<p>Suddenly eager, Maki pulled a bag out from behind her back. Nico hadn’t noticed the strap over her shoulder, “I brought my Fuji. Will they mind if I take some pictures of you?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Nico will make sure no one bothers you. Take some of the the cherry blossoms too. This feels like a blessing.” Pleasure bubbling through contentment, Nico held out her arms and spun, “Nico knows there will be gray days, and no sleep days, and no gorgeous surprise visitor days, but today, Nico wants to keep this all close to remember.”</p>
<p>Maki had her cell phone out and Nico heard the soft click, as Maki whispered, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Nico glanced at the screen. She hadn’t noticed the drifting petals or how the dappled white pink of the kimono made her look like a cascading charm of blossoms against the red of the gates as she smiled sweetly up at the bright blue sky, but Maki had caught all that. “You’re showing promise, Nishikino." Nico announced with a playful gruffness,  "You can take all of Nico’s promotional pics.” Nico pushed into Maki’s shoulder, “And write all of Nico’s hit songs.”</p>
<p>“Would that make your life easier or mine?”</p>
<p>Nico laughed, shrugging, grabbing Maki’s waist to pull her in for a bold kiss, “Ours. Happy Birthday, Maki. Spend them all with me. Just like this.”</p>
<p>“Well, that was my plan.” Maki tapped the ring she'd given Nico, in case Nico needed a reminder.</p>
<p>“Marry a smart girl, that’s Nico’s advice.”</p>
<p>“But I want you.”</p>
<p>Nico frowned, Maki laughed and claimed her own kiss, “Sorry, Nico-chan, you’re just so cute when you're aggravated.”</p>
<p>“Nico might decide to do the SMART thing and spend the evening comparing her career options before catching up on her sleep, alone. It might be good for Nico’s complexion.”</p>
<p>Maki pouted. Nico didn’t let her sulk long, It was too bright a day.</p>
<p>“Or maybe Nico will try out a local honeymoon spot she’s heard so much about.”</p>
<p>Maki stepped closer, her scent a light musk in this celestial, floral heaven, her eyes so bright Nico would swear there were flickering flames in the faceted depths, “I could help.”</p>
<p>“Nico would need help.” Nico licked her lips, feeling the pull that always drew her in, Maki tilting her head, a look of surprised wonder just waiting to bloom.</p>
<p>As their lips resealed, with crackling fireworks, their bond and their hands found each other by instinct, Nico felt as if blossoms, pink and perfect, carving in soft sweeps and swallows the shape of Maki’s lips, were bursting, tingling, through her skin. Love, this love, sakura soft in this Spring, was going to turn Nico poet. And Maki was going to get Nico fired. Nico heard footsteps approaching, someone muttering Yazawa-san.</p>
<p>“I have to go, Maki-chan.” Nico forced herself away, It got more difficult with every caress that brought them closer.</p>
<p>Maki’s smile was another sun on this bright, blessed day as she raised her camera in salute, “I’ll keep my eye on you.”</p>
<p>Perfect dreamfuel. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate your patience with the delay in my other ongoing stories, but I feel like I've had a much needed reboot by revisiting this AU. Added bonus: it's fun to fanfic travel on a Nishikino Maki budget.</p>
<p>Happy Birthday to the gloriously grumpy, fabulously kind Nishikino Maki!!! And thank you to everyone I've met here who shares an affection for these lively and silly idols. I hope this brightens your day. Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>